My music partner love me? Len x Rin
by Fishy02
Summary: Len likes Rin but Rin doesn't know but since they getting older len has been flirting with her and started to be a pervert around Rin will Len get his Rin to love him?
1. Chapter 1

**Rin's POV: Hi there (^. ^)/! My name is Rin Yowane(I changed Rin's last name to Yowane because it's going to be Len x Rin fan fiction as usual in every Len x Rin fan fiction they change rin's last name).As you guys know my music partner Len Kagamine. Yes we have been together for a long time since we were babies were both 16 years old vocaloid when we kept on getting older Len started to be all flirty with me all the sudden -.-.I still remember that day he lift up my skirt (-/./-).It was so embarrassing!So I smacked Len so hard. Then Len said why you did that for? You were lifting my skirt up you pervert!**

**Len: So? (O/. /-)**

**Me: That's not right you pervert!**

**Len: I'm sorry it's just that... (He started to blush more)**

**Me: Just what?**

**Len: Nothing...**

**So that's what happened on that day. So awkward (-/. /-)**

**Len's POV:**

**On that day the lifting skirt part and the just that part. I was going to say that I loved her so much since we were babies but it's so hard to tell her and plus I don't think she will love me back. And the reason why I lifted up her skirt it's because I wanted to take her to next level instead of just being best friends and music partners I want more than that friend zone. You know what I should give her something. Something that she will like then I will use my move our first kiss. But it's going to be so hard I got to think about it more. Or probably pocky ?... It's Rin!I gave her a big hug then I started to blush hard and rin blush too but not that Len you're on my b-boobs (since she 16 she has big breast.)Then I started to blush so much that I can feel my face burning then I started to stop hugging then I said sorry to Rin (o/./o').So what were you doing when I was gone to the market? I was just playing video games as usual. Shouldn't you be writing our music? Oh ya I finished I please see it? Okay ^. ^. (While Rin was reading our song.)I like it when should we practice? What about Saturday? Sure!**

**Rin's POV:**

**So were going to practice our song this Saturday. Will it's time for me to change to my pj's .When I started to change Len kept on staring at me and he was looking at my breast and panties then I screamed out you PEVERT!Len said I'm so sorry I didn't mean to it's just that... Just that what? It's to hard to say. Len it's okay tell ...na it's ?We both sleep together but I'm to shy now what about if he does something to me...R-Rin are you going to sleep? Ya. Then I fell asleep then I felt a kiss on my fore head I blushed a little bit.**

_**Well guys this is the 1st chapter and story I made I hoped you like it yesterday I just joined fan fiction so pretty much I hope you like it :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Rin POV: Ok so it's Friday now. Almost Saturday and right now I'm at school yes I know it's weird but I still have my education don't judge back to what happen today this morning it was so quiet when I walked with Len we always done this for like a long time like we always walk to school and always talk and today is the first day we didn't talk (sigh) I wonder what's wrong with him acting strange lately and a pervert I want to know what's going on?!Oh well I'm going to tell him what happen to him I'm getting worried about Len he's my closest friend and music well it's almost lunch time we hang out too much -.-(Bell Rings)YES! It's finally lunch time I wonder what's for lunches probably curry? I hate always waiting line it's so Rin!That sounds like Len. Rin come over here I'm at front of the line!(I come in front in the line)Thanks Len! (I gave him a hug) Anything for my Rin *blush*

Len's POV: I got a hug from my Rinny first hug from her usually I give her a hug. What should I do when we walk together? Should I tell her I love her but probably she will think like her like a close friend? Man I over think this to much -.- Well I will find out what to do right now just got to eat my lunch before it gets cold.(Bell rings)Awwwwww I didn't even get to finish my lunch or just eat lunch inside in the class? Ya I'm going to eat in class fast before teacher catches me. (In class)``Len!What are you eating? Teacher asks me.''Nothing. Are you sure? Ya. Then why I smell food here? Ummm (she caught me) that's what I thought Kagamine one minute not fair I was hungry.

Later afterschool

Ahhh where is Len don't tell me he got in trouble.

Message From: Len Kagamine

Just wait a minute okay I just got in trouble I'm sorry

From: Rin Yowane

To: Len Kagamine

Okay but hurry!

1 minute later

RIN over here! Len? Over here!I'm coming!

Walking time...

Len: So how was school today?

Rin: Good how was your school today?

Len: Sort of good at the same time no because I got in trouble

Half way home

Len: Rin...can I tell you something?*blush*

Rin: Sure

Len: Ummm...the truth is I'm glad to have you as a close friend (I didn't have the guts to say that I love her)

Rin: Me too Len!

Home

Rin: Len can you prepare the bath for both of us?

Len: Sure

Len POV

So we take bath together you guys know that right? We have been doing this for a long time. Well whatever I like taking a bath with my Rinny~RIN!The bath is ready!

Rin: Okay

BATH TIME!^.^

*splash*

Rin: Len can you please pass me the soap

Len: Sure

*scrub scrub*

Len POV

I am such a pervert I can't take this anymore I'm about to nosebleed must not look anymore can't resist. Must touch *.*Noooooo I can't do that that's too much if I do that she will call me a pervert forever and not be my music partner anymore or my closest friend anymore and my future is going to be gone and I DON'T WANT A FUTURE LIKE THAT!

Bath time over sorry guys I know that you guys were expecting something but ain't going to be a good Len x Rin fan fiction it will be called Pervert story Len x Rin or something else

Back to the story

Len: Goodnight Rin

Rin: Goodnight Len

*Len kisses Rin on the forehead*

Hi guys I try to make this long and sorry it took a long time I guess but I hope you like I tried to make it long so pretty much I think I'm gonna make the next one with Len's move which means their first kiss and I don't own vocaloids or anything okay just saying Bye (^.^)/


End file.
